This invention relates to a safety device for a firearm and, more particularly, to a device for selectively rendering the trigger of a firearm inoperative by unauthorized individuals, particularly children.
The number of deaths of children caused by accidental shootings is alarming. Although parents often hide in the home from their children a loaded weapon, the location of the firearm often becomes known and the child is severely injured or killed playing with it. Children could be frustrated and thus discouraged from such activities if they were prevented access to the trigger.
Gun safety devices are presently available which lock the gun trigger in place, usually a locking mechanism that is operable with a key. However, such firearm safety devices do not obscure the trigger so that a child is still tempted to hold the gun in his or her hand and pretend that the gun is being fired. Such handling may lead to an accidental discharge of the weapon, injuring the handler and/or bystanders.